


Trois, Trois Again

by smokeopossum



Series: Monthly Ficlets [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Oral Sex, Real Estate Discussion, Threesome, these hands are only capable of creating filth, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: “Uh,yes?What kind of question is that, mija? Just tell me when and I’ll RSVP to your cordial invitation tofuck.”“Ugh.”





	Trois, Trois Again

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't intend on this being a sequel but here we are
> 
> if you think this is stretching the definition of "ficlet" just wait until i post February's next month. or you could read it now and maybe even vote on what happens in the next ficlet. find out more about my writing on [tumblr right here](https://smokeopossum.tumblr.com)
> 
> as always transmisogynists can get the fuck out

Amélie idly ran her hand along Lena’s spine as they laid together in the master bedroom of the Italian cottage they were preparing to flip, staring up at the rustic wooden ceiling. Afternoon sun filtered in through the curtains, warming the room, dust motes floating lazily through the air. Lena nuzzled at her neck with a happy sigh and squeezed at her hip. 

It was quiet, peaceful... but a thought kept circling in her mind, niggling at her, as it had throughout the month.

“Lena?” she eventually asked, breaking the stillness.

“Mm?”

“Would you enjoy a ménage à trois with Sombra?”

Lena huffed a tickly laugh and petted at Amélie’s thigh. “After all that, you’ve still got sex on the brain? Thought I’d have worn you out by now.”

Amélie gently swatted her shoulder. “Don’t be rude.”

“I’d never,” Lena murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to her chin. “Did she say something about it?”

“No. She’s been remarkably well-behaved since... last time. I was just wondering.”

Lena hummed and nuzzled against her once more. Her fingers traced random shapes along Amélie’s cool skin as she thought it over.

“... Yeah, I suppose that’d be nice. We had fun last time, yeah?”

“Mm.”

“We’ll need to figure out a good time for it though. I’ve got a mission coming up and I’ll be gone the next fortnight, so after that for sure.”

“Possibly. Assuming we’re not sent out for an errand either.”

Talking about scheduling could be... tricky, at times. Neither wanted to leave the other in the dark regarding their availability, but they could only divulge so much information about their plans. Last minute cancellations were unfortunately common.

“... I’ll mention the idea to her,” Amélie quietly continued. “I don’t imagine she’ll decline.”

Lena giggled and shifted up onto her arms on top of her. “Mm, probably not. Anyone that’d turn you down would be bonkers,” she teased, following it with a quick peck to her lips. Amélie rolled her eyes with a smile and leaned up to kiss her properly.

Lena eventually pulled away with a carefree smile.

“Feel like breakfast, love? Stocked up the fridge last night.”

Amélie reached out to the nightstand for Lena’s discarded watch and checked the time. “It’s two in the afternoon, chérie.”

“Time is a human construct,” Lena cheerfully quipped. “Any time can be breakfast time.”

Amélie groaned and rolled them over, kissing her into the mattress.

* * *

 

After the ‘incident’, Sombra was worried her working relationship with Widowmaker would feel strange. She didn’t _express_ that worry, of course, she’s too cool for that, but she might have been a little more hesitant with her jokes at first.

Widowmaker seemed unaffected though - no awkwardness or distancing, just the same grumpy professional as always. There were a few lingering looks and maybe a little more teasing, but nothing that could be described as _weird_ for them.

On one hand, it was nice. Nothing changed between them, it was like nothing had happened.

On the other hand, _it was like nothing had happened._ Something _had_ happened, she’d seen Widowmaker’s _dick,_ and now it was at the forefront of her mind every time she saw her. And on missions interrupted by Overwatch, when Widowmaker disappeared, Sombra knew _exactly_ where she really was.

It would have been distracting had she not been so gifted at multitasking.

She took things into her own hands pretty often. She had an abundance of material thanks to Widowmaker, though the memory of her time with them both would have been enough on its own, and she was usually working in solitude, so it wasn’t like there was a reason not to. Again, gifted at multitasking.

The only indication something had happened between them came over a month later, on an assassination operation for a high-level Talon defector with Widowmaker.

It was just them, an easy enough job, and they saw it through cleanly. They were alone in the ship on the way back, sitting in comfortable silence, when the urge to clear the air between them struck Sombra.

She opened her mouth to start a conversation, but Widowmaker somehow beat her to the punch.

“Sombra,” she quietly said, turning her chair slightly to look at her. Sombra was caught off-guard, but quickly recovered. She turned to look at her as well.

“What’s up, chica?”

“Do you remember the... _party_ we had last month?”

Sombra blinked. “It’s a little hard to forget. Why?”

Widowmaker smoothed out her ponytail, a whisper of a flush brightening her cheeks.

“We discussed an encore, should you be interested.”

Her jaw dropped. “What, really?”

“One a little more _involved_ with you. If you would like.”

_“Really?”_

She was nearly breathless, giddy at the offer, all pretense thrown aside. Widowmaker had seemingly pulled the thought straight from her imagination and made it into a reality, all without her even asking.

“Well?” There was a trace of irritation in Widowmaker’s voice, and Sombra realized she had yet to actually confirm, just sat there with a strange look on her face.

“Uh, _yes?_ What kind of question is that, mija? Just tell me when and I’ll RSVP to your cordial invitation to _fuck.”_

“Ugh.”

The note came early the next week, listing an address in Monaco and a date for the following Sunday, along with a keycard.

When the time came, Sombra tried not to be impressed as she approached the building housing the penthouse. 

She failed miserably. 

The building itself was old but recently renovated, the classic limestone a bright white in the midday sun, and it boasted a view of sea and city both from its private rooftop terrace. She tossed her translocator up the fire escape and made her way towards the penthouse until she finally dropped onto the roof.

Tracer was relaxing in the sun on a nearby lounge chair, grinning in a pair of swim trunks and a simple white shirt, her accelerator in a pack beside her. She lifted up her sunglasses as Sombra approached.

“Y’know, they’ve got elevators here. Is it just a Talon thing to sneak about on rooftops?”

“Yeah, part of the evil handbook. No going through the front door.”

“Well, you certainly won’t find me complaining about Amélie coming in the back door.”

“Classy,” Sombra deadpans. “Is that what you’re planning today?”

Tracer lowered her sunglasses, still grinning. “How do you feel about being in the middle, actually?”

A soft _thwip_ and the sound of boots on the treated wooden flooring caught their attention. Widowmaker had landed gracefully onto the rooftop, ponytail fluttering in the gentle breeze. Sombra turned and gave her crisp button-up and slacks an approving glance.

“Hola. Soft butch. I like it. And to answer your question,” she said, turning back to Tracer, “I’d rather not have Amélie’s horsecock en mi culo. You, though... I’d like seeing what you’re made of.”

From behind her, Widowmaker scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s alright with me,” Tracer giggled out. “Shall we head inside, then?”

“Not gonna do it out here?” Sombra teased. “And I thought you two were adventurous.”

“We already did this morning,” Widowmaker replied. She moved closer to the both of them and rested a hand on Sombra’s shoulder. “And I know you wish to see the inside of my apartment.”

Tracer got up from her chair to follow as Widowmaker steered Sombra towards the penthouse’s rooftop entrance.

“Oh, so you’re not selling this place?” Sombra asked. They headed downstairs towards what she could only assume was the bedroom, passing through the main entryway. The walls were a calming neutral tone with white accents and the decor was surprisingly minimalist - the only feature of note were the several locks and deadbolts on the front door.

“We thought about it, but... this place is really nice. And it’s not odd if Amélie’s got a place or two in France, is it?”

“I still have the château,” Widowmaker said as they passed through a comfortable looking sitting room connected to a chic kitchen, “but there are less memories tied to this.”

“Must’ve cost a pretty penny.”

Widowmaker rolled her eyes and opened the door to the bedroom. “In.”

“Such a gentleman,” Sombra teased.

The bedroom was simple - a king-sized bed took up the majority of the space, covered in taupe sheets and comfortable looking pillows, and floor to ceiling windows exposed a balcony facing the ocean, with a spacious bathroom connected to the far wall. What caught Sombra’s attention, however, were the full-length mirrored doors of the closet facing the bed.

“Why am I not surprised?” she asked as they stepped inside. Tracer dropped her pack and tossed her sunglasses on the nightstand before diving onto the bed with a happy sigh.

“We are not very subtle with our preferences,” Widowmaker murmured as she stepped in after Sombra, pressing up against her back and resting her hands at her hips while her thumbs dipped under the waistband of her pants. “You of all people would agree that it can be fun to watch, no?”

Cool lips met Sombra’s neck and she shivered at the words. Lena sat up on the bed with a smile.

“Bring her over here. Whole point is to share her, yeah?”

Amélie nudged her forward and brought her closer to Lena, all without removing her lips from Sombra’s neck. Lena slid her hands up Sombra’s shirt, petting along her stomach and dragging the fabric up with them, before leaning in to start kissing at her.

Sombra slid a hand into Lena’s hair, resting the other on her shoulder, and tipped her head back against Widowmaker. 

“A girl could get used to this,” she mumbled, grinning as Amélie nipped at her. “Hey, don’t act like you weren’t the one that brought it up.”

Amélie huffed, but didn’t defend herself against the accusation. She simply started pulling Sombra’s pants down as Tracer quietly giggled and followed the lowering hem with her mouth.

She nosed over the smooth, shaved skin, hands kneading at her thighs and pushing her pants the rest of the way down, and started kissing at the base of her soft length. Sombra sucked in a gasp as Lena began taking her into her mouth, sucking and licking as she bobbed, and started to stiffen. Amélie’s hands dragged up her body to pull off her shirt and start massaging her chest as her lips met Sombra’s ear.

“You remember how good she is with her mouth, no? So eager.”

Sombra let out a broken moan in response as Tracer hummed around her. She licked her lips, fist tightening in her hair. A sudden sharp suck to her neck made her hiss, and then she felt Widowmaker backing away from her.

She disappeared into the en-suite, followed by the sound of drawers being opened. While she retrieved whatever she had gone in for, Lena’s hands slipped around Sombra’s body, grabbing her backside eagerly as she swallowed around her. Sombra struggled not to hump against her face.

“Hey, I think you’re wearing too much, chica,” she eventually breathed, giving her hair a tug. Lena backed off, panting slightly, and grinned up at her.

“Missed me that much, did you?” she teased. She grabbed the hem of her shirt regardless and tossed it aside, immediately wriggling out of her trunks as well. Sombra watched with interest, licking her lips once more, and only looked away at the sound of Amélie re-entering the room.

She held at least half a dozen condoms and a bottle of lube. Sombra let out a low whistle.

“Big plans for today, huh?”

“Safety first!” Lena chirped. She reached for Sombra’s hand and tugged her onto the bed with her as Amélie sauntered towards them and placed the materials on the nightstand.

“I believe I’m overdressed now,” she said, looking to Sombra and raising a brow. “Care to help?”

Sombra got to her knees on the bed with a grin. “Happy to,” she replied, reaching out to begin undoing the buttons of her shirt. Tracer came up behind her, one hand squeezing at her waist while the other circled her length and began stroking, and rested her chin on her shoulder to watch. Sombra could feel her hard and warm against her, and couldn’t stop herself from rubbing back against her, excitement buzzing through her chest.

Her hands shook just a little as she undid Widowmaker’s shirt, biting her lip as she slowly revealed smooth blue skin, and when the last button slipped through the loop, Amélie shrugged it off. Sombra leaned in and started kissing up her ribs as she reached around to undo her bra next. She deftly unhooked it, mouth traveling higher as the cups loosened to lick and nibble at her chest while Amélie let it drop to the floor and buried a hand in her hair.

While Sombra worked on her bra, Lena reached forward to squeeze at the growing bulge in Widowmaker’s slacks. Sombra’s free hand eventually joined her, and the both of them lovingly fondled her before working together to take them off.

“Didn’t know you wore these today,” Lena mumbled as a simple pair of gray boxer briefs was revealed. “Cute.”

Sombra pulled away from the wet mess she made of Amélie’s chest to look down at them. “Do you just know all the underwear she has?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“You’re so domestic it’s kind of disgusting.”

“Mind your business,” Widowmaker said, “and put your mouth to better use.”

Tracer and Sombra both scooted backwards to make room for Amélie on the bed, and she knelt down in front of them. Sombra leaned in to start kissing down her hip, her fingers hooking into the waistband of her underwear, but Amélie placed her hands over hers. 

“I would... prefer to keep these on today,” she muttered. Sombra nodded and instead pulled her from the fly to start stroking her.

“No problem. Sorry.”

Widowmaker hummed an acknowledgment and closed her eyes, hands moving to pet along Sombra's shoulders as her fist squeezed up and down her length. She let out a sigh as a warm tongue dragged over her tip, biting her lip as Sombra's mouth settled around her.

Behind Sombra, Lena shifted to grab the lube and a condom from the nightstand.

“You're sure about this?” she asked, putting them aside momentarily to stroke down her back, carefully tracing the cool metal of her cybernetic implants. Sombra whimpered as her fingers ran over her spine near the lights.

“Yeah,” she breathlessly replied. “And careful with that.”

Unseen, Lena grinned. Her fingers brushed over a diode. “Careful with _this?”_

Sombra shivered. “Yeah, _that.”_

She felt Tracer lean over her, and moments later, a mouth dragged down her shoulder and over one of the smaller connections. Sombra cursed sharply as it was followed by a tongue swirling along the grooves and rocked back against her. Electricity seemed to course through her, tingling all along her skin, flooding her with sensation.

One of Lena's hands slid down her hip and circled her shaft while she continued licking and kissing along her implants, and Sombra bucked forward with a groan, throbbing in her hand. She could only pant and bury her face in Widowmaker's lap, barely managing to keep her own hold on her.

“I believe you've incapacitated her, mon amour,” Amélie teased, eyes opening to watch. Lena chuckled and gave one last long lick before pulling away with a smug grin.

“Sorry, love. Couldn't help myself.” Her hand moved to Sombra's hip for a squeeze before she reached for the lube. “Alright, pet?”

Sombra huffed and felt her face heat - losing her composure this early? What is she, some sort of blushing virgin?

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just. _Good._ Haven't had someone do that in a while.”

She quickly returned to playing with Widowmaker as the both of them quietly laughed. She could hear Lena uncapping the bottle and braced herself as her other hand pulled away.

The hand returned shortly, spreading her, and cool lube smeared between her cheeks. 

Sombra jolted regardless. 

She took Amélie into her mouth to stifle her groan as Lena teased and began probing into her. She moaned as a finger worked inside and took Amélie further into her mouth, squeezing at her hip as a cold hand began petting at the implants in her head.

“Good girl,” Widowmaker murmured as she traced the bright strip along her scalp. Sombra whimpered as she played with the soft buzz of her hair, heat flooding her.

She sunk down her length and swallowed, groaning as the gentle petting turned to slightly more forceful scratching. Her entire body tingled, zaps of pleasure zinging through her made even worse as Lena slid a second finger into her and curled them.

“That's it, pet, nice and easy,” Tracer cooed. A third finger joined the others in careful pumps while Widowmaker started to rock against her and Sombra's eyes slipped closed. 

This was already better than anything she had imagined - Amélie thick and pulsing as she started to fuck her throat, excitement fluttering in her stomach as Lena prepared her with gentle thrusts. Sombra relaxed into them both, letting them take care of her.

“Think you're ready for me, Sombra?” Lena asked, the smile in her voice evident. She replied with an affirmative hum, smirking as Amelie's grip on her shoulder briefly tightened.

The fingers slid out, leaving Sombra twitching at their absence. She focused on Widowmaker while Tracer prepared, sucking and fluttering her tongue along the underside before taking as much of her as she could. Sombra held it for as long as she was able to, swallowing as Widowmaker whispered how good she was, how pretty, how warm and soft and perfect her mouth felt.

She could only hold it for so long before she was forced to pull away, gasping for air and coughing after Amélie pressed into her throat. 

“Careful,” Amélie murmured, cupping her cheek. Sombra nuzzled into it before returning her mouth to her, this time focusing her attentions on her head. She licked and sucked, lips tight around her, and flicked her tongue over her slit and along the underside.

Tracer petted at her hip and settled back against her, her now covered length nudging between her cheeks. “Both so pretty,” she sighed out.

She lined herself up with her free hand, tip slickly rubbing against her, before she began to push. Sombra moaned around Amélie as Lena's head stretched her, willing herself to relax to let it press inside.

Her toes curled as her tip popped in, unable to help herself at she clenched around it. Lena hissed from behind her, squeezing tightly at her hip, and gave her a moment to relax once more. The tension eventually left Sombra’s body and she flashed Lena a thumbs up, to her quiet amusement.

Tracer gently started to rock into her, inching further and further, spreading Sombra with slow rolls of her hips. She ran her hand up and down her side, thumb grazing her cybernetic implants, while the other gave a reassuring squeeze to her hip.

“Mmm, gorgeous,” Lena breathed as she bottomed out. “Absolutely stunning. Aren’t we lucky, Am? Getting to play with a pretty thing like her?”

A nail gently scratched over one of her diodes and Sombra whined, jerking forward and letting Widowmaker slip from her mouth. Her hand took over with quick strokes as she caught her breath.

“Fuck, Speedy,” she gasped, “you know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Doesn’t she?” Amélie replied. Sombra glanced up at her to find her giving Lena a fond smile and felt her chest go tight.

“You two are pretty cute together,” she breathed out. Her eyes fluttered as Tracer started to thrust more purposefully.

“Aw, thanks, love. How’s this feel?”

Heat rocked in and out of her in smooth, slow strokes, any discomfort she might have felt long gone. Instead she felt _good,_ she felt _wanted_ and _full,_ and having both of their hands all over her only intensified the feelings.

Still, being direct wasn’t really her thing.

“It’s nice, but is that all you got? Thought you were gonna fuck me, cariño.”

She heard Lena scoff and shot Amélie a grin before bracing herself. Lena didn’t disappoint - her hips snapped into movement at once, nails dragging down Sombra’s back, and Sombra pitched forward with a high whimper.

“There we go,” she huffed. She took Amélie back into her mouth, groaning as Tracer humped against her, and tried to steady herself on the bed. The both of them were thrusting into her now, rocking her back and forth, _sharing_ her. Her stomach clenched and twisted at the thought, heat bubbling inside of her and spreading through her body. 

She felt Lena’s hands lift away from her and heard Amélie snort a laugh.

“I am _not_ high-fiving you, chérie.”

“Aw, why not? It’s called an _Eiffel Tower_ and we’re _in France!”_

Sombra did her best not to choke as she laughed around Widowmaker’s length.

“See, she thinks it’s funny!”

“We are in _Monaco,_ not Paris,” Amélie replied, in a tone that one might use on an unruly child.

Tracer kept thrusting, though her hands returned to Sombra’s hips. “Does that mean if we do this again in Paris, you’ll do it?”

Widowmaker gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine, assuming _you_ are not the one in the middle then.” She stroked over Sombra’s hair. “Do you see what I have to put up with? She can be so _ridicule.”_

“You love me,” Lena teased, reaching around to pet her way to Sombra’s neglected member. 

Her fingers dragged around her tip, smearing her precum over her head. She snagged the lube to squeeze some into her palm before returning to touching her, fist slickly working up and down her shaft before focusing on her head.

Sombra felt her lean over her once again, groaning at the new angle she hit from the change in position. She nuzzled at her neck, breasts pressing against her back, and expertly stroked her while she pounded into her. “This feel good, gorgeous? Think you’ll cum like this? You’ve been so good for me and Amélie today.”

Lena brushed her lips over her skin. “You feel perfect, all tight and lovely. Think I could do this for hours. Would you like that, pet? Feeling me cum over and over again inside your arse?”

Sombra whimpered, swallowing around Widowmaker as she urgently rocked against Tracer. Between the fist squeezing around her tip, the drip and throb of Amélie in her mouth, and the rough, repeated thrusts into her, Sombra could feel her peak drawing close. 

Amélie let out a low moan, twitching roughly against her face. 

“You look so good together,” she breathed as her golden eyes flicked from one to the other. “My good girls.” 

Sombra felt herself begin to shake, moans coming more and more frequently, and dug her nails into the bed. A hot tongue flicking over the sensitive cybernetic attachment near her shoulder was enough to send her shooting over the edge.

Her back arched, mouth going slack as the waves hit her again and again. Lena’s fist was relentless around her length, squeezing out every last drop from her. She groaned around Amélie and tried not to choke as her body shuddered, wracked with sensation as tongues and fingers stroked over her implants while she came.

“Oh,” Tracer gasped a second later, hips stuttering. “I’m, _shit.”_

She hugged Sombra and rapidly jerked against her, groaning against her shoulder. Sombra pulled away from Amélie to pant at her hip, still twitching with aftershocks, and reached up to palm her erection.

“Where would you like it?” Widowmaker asked quietly, covering her hand with her own. Sombra waited for Tracer to relax against her back before responding.

“Face?” She licked her lips with a lazy smirk, eyebrows bouncing.

“Naughty,” Lena mumbled against her shoulder. “I approve.”

“Shameless, the both of you.”

Lena giggled as she pulled out of Sombra and tossed the condom into the nearby waste bin, watching with interest as Amélie began stroking herself. She crawled to the edge near her, rising up to wrap her arms around her and nuzzle at her jaw, then reached out to cup her cheek and turn her face to hers before leaning in to press their lips together. 

Widowmaker moaned quietly, eyes slipping closed as they kissed, and gasped against her mouth as Sombra took the opportunity to lap at her tip. She reached out with her free hand to squeeze at Sombra’s shoulder in warning, whimpering as the both of them showered her with affection, and in just moments warmth began splattering over Sombra’s face.

“Fuck,” Sombra huffed, her eyes shutting as Amélie made a mess of her. Cum dripped down her cheeks and spurted into her open mouth, dribbling down her lips and chin towards the end. 

By the time she opened her eyes once more, Amélie had already tucked herself back into her underwear and reached for a tissue, which she offered up immediately. Sombra sat up and accepted it gratefully, smirking even as she wiped the runny release from her face.

Tracer clung to her side still, kissing at her shoulder with a smile and petting up and down her front.

“Have fun, you two?” Lena asked, looking between them.

“Yeah, that was pretty good... for a round one,” Sombra teased. She mopped up the mess she had made on the sheets as much as she could, but quickly realized it was a lost cause and tossed away the tissue. Amélie hummed an agreement and reached out to pet at Sombra’s hair, gently scratching her scalp. Lena flashed her a grin.

“Oh, Amélie wants to cuddle. Are you alright with that for a bit before the next go?”

A glare shot her way stopped Sombra from snarking. Instead, she just stretched her arms out.

“If you wanna include me in your scandalous _snugglefest,_ I won’t complain.”

“Ugh.” Widowmaker shifted towards her and gently shoved her onto her back. Sombra let out a grunt as she hit the bed, unsurprised when Amélie joined her and Lena settled behind her.

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for the little spoon,” Sombra whispered, grinning as Amélie let out a grumble.

“Can discuss pegging her after,” Lena mumbled.

“Stop talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> possum:  
> this was really just an exercise in writing the worst dialogue i could think of
> 
>  
> 
> bunny:  
> ...................there's gotta be a better adjective for how pillows look than comfortable  
> I  
> I'm gonna think of one  
> just you wait  
> possum:  
> you do that  
> squishy? bad, doesn't fit  
> squishable? slightly better, still bad  
> soft? boring  
> it's a pillow no shit it's soft  
> bunny:  
> god  
> possum:  
> i got these rock hard pillows  
> bunny:  
> light  
> no  
> c-crisp?  
> possum:  
> mm that crisp pillow  
> crunch  
> bunny:  
> yeah I love just a little crunch on my pillow like a creme brulee


End file.
